<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put me in the dirt, let me be with the stars by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257639">Put me in the dirt, let me be with the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allura (Voltron) Dies, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Grief/Mourning, Keith &amp; Romelle (Voltron) Friendship, Nightmares, Past Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith grieves, he and Shiro heal their severed bond, and he finds family in the most unexpected place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put me in the dirt, let me be with the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/gifts">Helvetious</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The funeral takes place a couple months after Allura died, and after Shiro left Curtis at the alter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>R.I.P. to my youth</p>
  <p>And you could call this the funeral</p>
  <p>I'm just telling the truth, yeah</p>
  <p>You can play this at my funeral</p>
  <p>Tell my sister don't cry and don't be sad</p>
  <p>I'm in Paradise with Dad</p>
  <p>Close my eyes and then cross my arms</p>
  <p>Put me in the dirt, let me dream with the stars</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Keith had only ever cried twice at a funeral, that being his Pop's and Shiro's. The social workers had to pry his tiny hands off his father's tombstone. Keith wasn't allowed to attend Shiro's funeral, after being kicked out of the Galaxy Garrison. Adam had to make an excuse as to why he had returned to the Garrison so late that night, and why his uniform appeared to by wrinkled, like someone had held onto him. Adam was given one of Shiro's tags that night. When the blades died, he didn't let more then a shudder escape his body.</p><p>Now, in the icy torrent of rain pounding against his body, his knees buckled beneath him, the weight of the grief too much too bear. He screamed out Allura's name, as if his grief filled cries would bring her back. Shiro held him close, his arms a grounding yet dizzying force. It had been so long since Shiro had touched him with such emotion, like that of an old friend, instead of the cold touch of superior officer.</p><p>Lance rushed to their aid, holding the two, tears spilling down his face. Pidge followed, along with Hunk. The group held each other, mourning their dead friend. They let the torrent wash over them, the other attendees slowly spilling out of the cemetery.</p><p>Keith closed his eyes, a shudder rippling through his body. He finally stopped screaming, only a shaking mess. His throat felt raw, barely numbing the pain in his heart. He looked towards the sky, growing dim, the rain slowing to a stop. The dark clouds block out the sun, the night slowly creeping in, tendrils stretching across the sky.</p><p>There is an emptiness budding in his chest. It feels like a dumbbell is chained to his diaphragm, weighing him down.</p><p>He let's his eyelids close shut, they feel like lead. The exhausted feeling ushers him gently to sleep. A cold, metal arm reaches across the others, and he is carried away.</p>
<hr/><p>Keith slowly came to, his eyes drifting lazily across his surroundings. He was in his room. He spotted a large mass hanging half on, half off his bed. He startled and reached for his knife, before recognizing the mass as a sleeping black paladin. Shiro's chest slowly rose and fell, like the ocean on a calm, clear morning. Keith's mouth quirked up, a small, short-lived smile flashing across his face. He rubbed Shiro's back softly, and recoiled when he heard soft snore. Shiro lifted his head, and places it back on Keith's leg, this time facing Keith. The two stared at each other for a while, before Shiro layed across him, holding Keith in a embrace only <em>years</em> of pain could achieve. Keith held him with twice the amount of pain and heartache. Keith felt a feeling that could only be described as mildew and mold rotting his body, so he closed his eyes, hoping the universe would take him now, in the arms of someone he loved. Instead, the universe spared him, and sleep overtook him once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>